Dragonica Wiki
NewPages bxMM0yPky_A DFez7bwxzao _sRb1Rilyy4 BdCNGE6dges FAyb41wgBIo Zk9ZqRRaiwg jrLoHGT4kJY Lbd3Orp8phI bEiUoX6P7jE _l7xgQOo9Bw lnSdsOqC4Pg o5W15OFQ4AM Y4hdjPeDfGY 2ud3o4nzVS8 fVt8a4whWio BBYld_IRLFg aBZ7GpKLdss F7YlIBa2I9M EODPMi69-_g a4sHqJ7oeNI GPnL2iEssXg iFBwPxNSqao 4RGfpeHDbZc 2myhdlJzgL8 52riBQgi5u8 2dpfjMKB7SE HAwsKLnrULo zhFWoN7s5AU fFKrxxZhBBw B6iaAQr5SJM BdCNGE6dges Zk9ZqRRaiwg bxMM0yPky_A DFez7bwxzao YEPNPsHzDP8 _sRb1Rilyy4 Barunson Interactive Asia South-East Asian Dragonica website Chinese Dragonica website Korean Dragonica website Europe English Dragonica website German Dragonica website French Dragonica website America American Dragonica website gPotato English Dragonica Forums gPotato French Dragonica Forums gPotato German Dragonica Forums IAHgames English Dragonica Forums IAHgames CM Kaye's Blog MMOsite Database April 19th, 2009 – Antebellum joins Kroova as a sysop of the Dragonica Wikia. : I'll be constantly updating the Wikia! February 15th, 2009 – Dragonica Wiki is official announced on the forums. :Please come, join, and help out as CBT comes closer! June 29th, 2008 – Dragonica Wiki begins! :As the wiki has just begun, there's lots of stuff to do. Help out by adding content to... anything! English Client (EU) Direct Download: x. :The European English Dragonica Client! French Client Direct Download: x. :The French Dragonica Client! German Client Direct Download: x. :The German Dragonica Client! Updated preCBT Client (SEA) Direct Download: x. :This is for the Dragonica preCBT, a 2-weekend Valentine’s Day showcase! preCBT Client (SEA) Torrent: x :This is for the Dragonica preCBT, a 2-weekend Valentine’s Day showcase! Welcome to the Dragonica Wiki! Don't know what Dragonica is? Check out the Dragonica page to see what this wiki is about! SEA names take priority over other regions. ---- Join the DGNwiki IRC channel! IRC link ;June 04, 2009/SEA Dragonica opens OBT :IAH's Dragonica hsa begun OBT! ;June 10, 2009/European Dragonica service goes live :gPotato Europe's European versions of Dragonica have gone live in three languages:English, French and German. ;May 22, 2009/European OBT announced: June 10 :gPotato Europe has announced the Open Beta dates for the European English, German and French versions of Dragonica. ;May 6, 2009/European CBT Dates announced: May 13-22 :gPotato Europe has announced the CBT dates for the English, German and French CBT. ;April 15, 2009/ China and SEA CBT date announced! :"IAH dual-world English and Chinese Dragonica CBT slated for 7th May 2009!" ;March 19, 2009/European CBT Pre-registration begins :gPotato Europe has opened pre-registration for the English, German and French CBT. ;February 16, 2009/European Registration is now open! :Registration for the European versions of Dragonica is now open. ;February 15, 2009/You can register for the pre-Closed Beta test! :Register before the 19th (12pm GMT +8 Thur) to play during the next phase! ;July 1, 2008/You can register for the Alpha test! :Come and register now! Join the Dragonica family! ;July 1, 2008/Visit Kaye's Blog! :Visit the Community Manager's Blog for constant updates about the game! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ de: Newpages